Compounds represented by formulas (A) to (E), which are structurally relevant to the compound of the present invention, are disclosed in Patent documents 1 to 5.

In the formula, R1 represents a C1-6 alkyl group.
R2 represents a hydrogen atom.

In the formula, X1 represents a hydrogen atom, chlorine atom or the like.
Y1 represents a hydrogen atom, chlorine atom or the like.
R3 represents a phenyl group or the like.
R4 represents a hydrogen atom, lower alkyl group or the like.
R5 represents a hydrogen atom.
A represents a carbon atom or nitrogen atom.

In the formula, X2 represents a hydrogen atom, halogen atom, C1-8 alkyl group or the like.
Y2 represents a hydrogen atom, halogen atom, C1-8 alkyl group or the like.
R6 represents a phenyl group, cyano group, C1-4 alkyl group or the like.
R7 represents a hydrogen atom, C1-4 alkyl group or the like.
R8 and R9 each independently represents a hydrogen atom, C1-3 alkyl group or the like.
R10 represents a halogen atom, C1-4 alkyl group or the like.

In the formula, X3 represents a chlorine atom, bromine atom or methyl group.
Y3 represents a chlorine atom, bromine atom or methyl group.
R11 represents an ethyl group or an n-propyl group.
R12 represents an ethyl group.

In the formula, one of X4 and Y4 represents a nitrogen atom or nitrogen oxide, and the other one represents CR (wherein R represents a hydrogen atom, halogen atom or the like), or both X4 and Y4 represent a nitrogen atom.
Z1 represents a hydrogen atom, halogen atom or the like.
R13 represents an alkyl group, alkenyl group or the like.
R14 represents a benzyloxymethyl group, in which the phenyl ring of the benzyl moiety is optionally substituted with a C1-4 alkoxy group.
R15 and R16 each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-3 alkyl group or the like, provided that they do not simultaneously represent hydrogen atoms, and when both of them are not hydrogen atoms, the combined number of carbon atoms does not exceed 4.
R17 represents a C1-4 alkyl group, C3-6 cycloalkyl group or the like.